


The time when everyone was drunk and Taehyung was designated driver

by nothingcreative



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Drunkenness, Multi, OT4, Other, Protectiveness, Short One Shot, drunk jiwoo, drunk matthew, drunk somin, sober taehyung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingcreative/pseuds/nothingcreative
Summary: On their day-offs, Taehyung is always outvoted for staying home, and the four of them end up going out for drinks. Taehyung never drinks anything, instead focused on keeping an eye on his three drunk friends who would easily fall apart should he not be there to keep them together.





	The time when everyone was drunk and Taehyung was designated driver

**Author's Note:**

> There is like no fics in the K.A.R.D tag, so I decided I might write a few to help fill it up. This is short, but it's something. I haven't edited yet

Taehyung regretted agreeing to go out that night.

From the moment Matthew ordered them a round of shots, and at Taehyung's dismissal of one, promptly downed two in under a second; this, of course, was followed by Somin and Jiwoo's whistling and cheering - and that is when Taehyung knew it wasn't going to be an easy night.

His friends don't just invite him out to be their designated driver (it's just a bonus that Taehyung prefers to drink wine at home over shots in the same dingy club they always go to), they genuinely want to have a good time with all of them. Taehyung doesn't drink purely to make sure that each of them get home safe, and purely so that in the morning someone is well enough to drive and get them fast food for the hangovers.

Taehyung likes going out with them. It's fun to let loose, to take a break from their hectic schedules and lives. Just sometimes, he would prefer it if they just stayed at their dorm and watched drama reruns.

Especially now - he would definitely prefer being home,  _sober_ , and not at this table where Matthew was singing old children's songs, spurred on by Jiwoo's hiccuping laughs and Somin's nostalgic tears.

When Matthew is drunk, he's an entertainer - he's loud, he's the one to keep ordering more drinks and he would be the first to climb up on the bar and dance (if not for Taehyung who always pulls him back down). Oddly enough, he isn't an obvious drunk: you would have to look close to see the red in his cheeks or his droopy eyes or his slurred chuckles at his own jokes.

His affection tends to be an issue as well, mostly when he grabs Taehyung's hand and kisses his knuckles, kissing up his arm before smooching his cheek. Taehyung has learned to let him be.

Taehyung brushes away Matthew's wandering hands, and moves the man's next glass of whiskey and instead replaces it with a glass of water.

Matthew drinks it, coupled with a complaining whine. 

Taehyung pats his back, and turns to the two girls across from them. 

Somin had her head in her hands, looking down and depressed. She always got like this when she tipsy: emotional,  _overemotional_ , but it made for great stories the next day.

With a signature high flush on her cheeks, pouty lips and tears permanently stuck to her eyelashes - it was hard not to feel the rush of protectiveness at the sight. She was a vulnerable drunk, and that's why she always needs company with her.

Taehyung pushes her glass of water towards her as well. "We're leaving soon, drink this."

Somin doesn't complain as she downs the water, but she does mumble into her glass and close her eyes with a sigh.

Drunk Jiwoo was the complete opposite of drunk Somin. She was a giggling mess, finding everything around her funny. Her giggles are accompanied with a little snort each time that never fails to make  _everyone_  at the table smile, even sad drunk Somin.

Alcohol always gives her the hiccups - the type that hurt your chest (and later, when Jiwoo is tearing up because of how it hurts, Taehyung runs a hot bath for her and offers to rub her shoulders).

Jiwoo hiccups again, giggling at the sound and asks if Taehyung heard that. Taehyung answers by handing her a cup of water, and tells her that it will help the hiccups go away.

Watching the three of them drink their water, Taehyung starts to pull out his wallet (Matthew's wallet, actually, who had insisted on paying in their car on the way to the bar) and begins to stand.

Jiwoo whines and catches his wrist, "Tae, don't leave."

"I'm just going to go pay." Taehyung tells her, laying a hand over her hand, "Here, do you want to come?"

Jiwoo immediately whines, standing up so fast that it bumps the table a bit and Somin groans in complaint. Taehyung wraps an arm around his smaller friend, leading her with him towards the front of the bar.

He pays fast, especially when he checks the time and sees that it's well past midnight, and knowing that they have schedules tomorrow, Taehyung (and Jiwoo, who is hanging onto his arm) hurries back to the table.

Matthew is reaching out to Somin's face, thumb brushing away the tears that leak from her eyes, telling her that it's going to be okay.  _Drunk Matthew really isn't that different from sober Matthew, just louder,_  Taehyung muses.

Taehyung reaches out and tugs at Matthew's sleeve, "C'mon, guys, we need to go now."

Obediently, the two slide out of the booth, Matthew holding onto one of Somin's hands. The two lean against each other for support as they follow after Taehyung and Jiwoo. Somin tucked under Matthew's arm but her arm around his waist to keep him from stumbling.

Outside, their car is parked out front and Taehyung fishes the keys out from his pocket. He unlocks the door and helps Jiwoo into the back, buckling her in as she giggled and teased him for being like a mother.

Matthew helped Somin in next, holding her like a bride and setting her in the seat himself. He tries to buckle her up but his hands fumble too much. He giggles. Jiwoo giggles.

Looking like he was about to climb into the backseat and attempt to sit in the middle, Taehyung brushed Matthew away and told him to go sit up front. Matthew did, with a quick sloppy  _dramatic_ kiss to Taehyung's shoulder.

Taehyung sighed, turning to Somin. Glancing up as he grabs the belt, he sees that Jiwoo has already fallen asleep against the window, face pressed against the glass and snoring peacefully. She tends to fall asleep a lot too when she's drunk.

 

Taehyung himself is a sleepy drunk - one glass and he's falling asleep on the shoulder of whoever is closest to him.

Maybe that's why he doesn't drink with them. If he fell asleep, then who would take care of the other three? Who else would know that Somin gets very cold when she's drink and needs to wear at least two jackets? Who else would know that Jiwoo had abandonment issues when she's drunk, and if anyone steps away from her, she will start crying? And would know that Matthew is a very needy drunk, and if you don't pay attention to him he will get pouty and sad?

Taehyung sighs as he helps buckle in Somin, who snuggles into her two jackets (one Matthew, one Taehyung) and closes her eyes. 

In the front, he hears a whine, " _Tae_ , I miss you, come up here."

Taehyung hangs his head, faking a sigh when really he can't help but smile.

 

He still hates going out like this, but he doesn't hate taking care of his friends. He also doesn't hate the blackmail he's going to have the next morning.

 

 


End file.
